


lain bare

by ten_and_a_rose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Angst-Free, F/M, Fluff, Nothing but the fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_and_a_rose/pseuds/ten_and_a_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="timepetalsprompts.tumblr.com">timepetalsprompts</a> weekly drabble prompt:<br/><b>sundress</b>.<br/>Contrary to what the title might indicate, this is rated G.  And it is as fluffity fluff fluffy as I get. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	lain bare

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, and all mistakes always belong to me anyway… :)

Nahari’s night was ending as the Doctor and Rose ambled back to the Tardis, nestled near a group of trees outside the village they’d come to explore.  His thumb traced idle patterns over her wrist as they made their way across a meadow toward the waiting ship.

It had been such a good day, a _glorious_ day in fact – though there was no way _that_ word was going to fit around his still-new teeth.  It was one of those rare and precious days that bent the universe to his meagre will and ended with inexplicable kindness as disaster was averted and everybody lived.

Impulsively, overcome with a surge of joy, he tugged on their linked fingers and drew Rose into a lingering embrace.  She wrapped her arms around his waist with a pleased hum, and he dropped a kiss into her hair.  Inevitability tugged at him and he was no longer as ferociously afraid of it; the war against loving her was one he’d lost some time ago.  All that was left was this slow surrender.

A summer dawn began before either of them found the will to let go.  Finally, reluctantly, they did, Rose smiling shyly before turning toward the source of the light.  He glanced in the same direction and found unexpected beauty.

The planet’s singular sun was rising over distant mountain peaks to greet the morning in an exuberant bloom of flame, cerulean and purple and gold shining brilliant streaks through dewy morning haze.  Beside him, he saw Rose tilt her chin up to feel the warmth reaching down to caress her, to slide delicate luminous fingers across her cheeks.

Suddenly then, in a burst of euphoria, she laughed and cast his coat from her shoulders, threw her arms out wide and spun like a child.  The hem of her sundress twirled patterns at her knees as she moved, blades of blue-tinted grass clinging to her feet, pale shoulders and arms unveiled to the air and whispering secrets only he could hear.

In the apogee of her orbit she stopped, hands fluttering down as she caught his gaze with the offering of a seraphic smile that lay bare far more than her skin.  Breathlessly unwilling to shutter it away, he returned her smile with the same uncensored emotions radiating a thousandfold from his eyes.

Just here, just now, a single snapshot in time bathed them both in the ethereal glow of another world, and Rose Tyler outshone the rising sun.


End file.
